Destino
by Tomasa1
Summary: Ese día Hermione sintió una molestia. Lo que no sabía era que ese día su vida cambiaría porque una marca plateada se había formado en su hombro lo que la haría distinta a todas las demás! Es un dramione! a las fans de ron no se lo recomiendo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta hostoria es totalmente mia y si coincide con otro fanfic no está planeado! Los personajes pertenecen a J.k Rowling yo solo los he tomado prestados!**

**la historia no tiene nada que ver con magia ni ninguna otra cosa! Espero que la disfruten! También tendré en cuenta vuestras propuestas si no os gusta ya que es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja!**

**Espero que disfruteis!**

**PRÓLOGO**

**TRADICIÓN **

Este año era especial. El año en el que se cumplía mil años y que tendrían que nacer los "Elegidos".

La tradición decía que los nacidos el diez de Enero podrían ser los Elegidos, y que nacerían varias chicas pero un solo chico.

Cuando tuvieran dieciséis años, el chico tendría que encontrar a la verdadera Elegida. Este cometido de encontrar a la Elegida no era tan difícil como se planteaba pues el sitio asignado para encontrar a la Elegida era un colegio especial, que era mixto pero que antes era solo de chicas.

Este año solo han nacido diez chicas en este día tan especial, el Elegido ya ha nacido y ha sido llevado a un país extranjero, para criarse allí.

Las chicas se quedan con sus familias, pero un hecho único ocurre en este año: hay unas mellizas que han nacido prácticamente a la vez pero solo una puede representar a la familia, y Pansy ha nacido antes así que representará a la mayor, y Hermione será la pequeña aunque las dos tendrán que ir al colegio una de ellas se estará por detrás...


	2. 2Presentaciones

**PRÓLOGO**

**TRADICIÓN **

Este año era especial. El año en el que se cumplía mil años y que tendrían que nacer los "Elegidos".

La tradición decía que los nacidos el diez de Enero podrían ser los Elegidos, y que nacerían varias chicas pero un solo chico.

Cuando tuvieran dieciséis años, el chico tendría que encontrar a la verdadera Elegida. Este cometido de encontrar a la Elegida no era tan difícil como se planteaba pues el sitio asignado para encontrar a la Elegida era un colegio especial, que era mixto pero que antes era solo de chicas.

Este año solo han nacido diez chicas en este día tan especial, el Elegido ya ha nacido y ha sido llevado a un país extranjero, para criarse allí.

Las chicas se quedan con sus familias, pero un hecho único ocurre en este año: hay unas mellizas que han nacido prácticamente a la vez pero solo una puede representar a la familia, y Pansy ha nacido antes así que representará a la mayor, y Hermione será la pequeña aunque las dos tendrán que ir al colegio una de ellas se estará por detrás...

**QUINCE AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Hermione seguía a su hermana por la calle. Iban de compras pues aunque no tenían ni idea de que ese día iba ha ser especial su madre las había dicho que se fuesen a comprar ropa para mañana.

Hermione se preguntaba si tendría que comprarse un vestido, o si en vez de eso, se podría compran unos vaqueros nuevos, y una camiseta.

Ella no sabía nada de lo que sucedería mañana por ser la pequeña pero Pansy si sabía que sucedería mañana. La verdad es que Hermione hoy no se encontraba muy bien, ya que había tenido una molestia en el hombro durante algunos minutos pero parece que ya se le había pasado.

Al final del día su madre, su hermana y ella se reunieron en el cuarto de Pansy(pues era más grande) y le enseñaron a su madre lo que habían escogido.

Pansy había escogido un vestido que remarcaba su figura y, aunque no se daba cuenta, que hacía evidente la inexistencia del pecho en su cuerpo. En cambio, Hermione había escogido unos vaqueros claritos pero con una blusa muy chula que dejaba su espalda al aire, con una manga corta que le llegaba al codo y en el otro lado un tirante, también enseñaba el ombligo y a diferencia de su hermana si tenía pechos, más bien grandes, pero como su hermana era alta, esbelta y bastante guapa cuando no se recogía el pelo.

Pero su madre tenía cara de enfado

-Pero Hermione..., no podías haberte comprado un vestido...

Ella se defendió

-Esta camisa es muy bonita y me queda bien, además los vaqueros son también muy bonitos y con unas botas...

-Si pero nunca te pones vestidos y mañana es una ocasión especial...os dejan ir de calle al colegio...

Naiara pensó que tampoco era para tanto, y que no valía discutir con su madre por esa tontería. Se iría a la cama y cenaría allí como todos los días de su vida.

Sus padres, no es que se avergonzaran de ella, pero es que no querían que sus invitados supieran que tenían unas mellizas porque en estos tiempos se veía mal.

A mí no me importaba. Yo Hermione, no pensaba que fuese diferente a los demás, es más, me gustaba ser normal.

Ah, de repente, el picor en el hombro se hizo más intenso hasta ser un dolor insoportable, y yo, en un intento por calmar el dolor, me fui directa al baño, y entonces vi con el más pleno terror, que tenía una especie de marca en el hombro.

Era plateada y negra, como un tatuaje, y al intentar quitármelo con agua comprobé que no se debe ser una bromapensé.

Después de que Mary, nuestra ayudante, me diera la comida y se quedara conmigo hasta que terminé de cenar, le pregunté sobre mi marca.

-Mary...hoy he sentido molestias en el hombro toda la tarde y después me ha salido una especie de cardenal y si...

Mary saltó sobre mí y me calló poniendo su mano sobre mis labios. Miró de un lado a otro y hacia la puerta sobre todo. Después de un rato, que a mí me pareció interminable, me soltó y me sentó en la cama.

-Hermione, no hables de ese cardenal con nadie. Ni siquiera con tu hermana o con tus amigas, no hables si quiera con tus padres, pues no deben saber quién eres.

-En verdad, ¿quién soy?-Le pregunte intentando calmarme.

-Tú eres...No puedo decírtelo-Se quedó pensativa.

-¿Y cuándo lo sabré? No me siento parte de esta familia. Ya sé que se debe a que soy la hermana menor...

-No, eres la mayor, se equivocaron tus padres, tú eres la mayor pero esto tampoco deben saberlo. Tú solo actúa como siempre.-Contestó.

-Pero Mary...-Quería saber más.

Me echó sobre la cama y me arropó. Antes de irse y de apagar la luz me dio un beso en la frente, como mi verdadera madre nunca había hecho.

-Descansa pequeña Hermione. Mañana entenderás porque eres tan especial.

Me dormí enseguida, pero las palabras de María seguían resonando en mi cabeza...

A la mañana siguiente el hombro ya no me dolía, al contrario, me sentía mejor que nunca, como con más confianza. Me duché y di gracias a Dios de que mi cardenal estuviera en el hombro que tenía manga. Me puse mis vaqueros y unas botas marrones de pelos, con la blusa, y salí a desayunar.

Mi hermana llevaba su vestido, que ahora que lo veía, había sido modificado profesionalmente para que quedase actual pero que la favoreciese. Ya no me sentía tan guapa pero decidí que eso no importaba, y les saludé a todos.

-Hola a todos, buenos días.

Mi madre se sorprendió.

-Que contenta estás esta mañana. Será porque vais de calle...-Dijo murmurando.

Mi padre me ignoró por completo, pero mi madre me dijo algo que me sorprendió.

-Hoy estás más radiante, como más guapa.

-Gracias madre.-Respondí con cautela, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a este trato.

Y de repente, vino mi hermana para aguarme la fiesta.

-Hola hermanita, mira mi nuevo vestido, le hemos hecho algunos cambios para que sea más a mi estilo...

Y me empezó a contar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior me soltó cuatro cosas de lo que íbamos ha hacer.

-Empezaremos ha hacer esgrima, kárate, equitación, natación, baile...

-Espera, ¿yo también?- ¿Desde cuándo me trataban como una más?

-Sí, ya lo entenderás hoy en el colegio...

Nunca antes había deseado tanto llegar al colegio. Nuestro colegio se llamaba Sol de medianoche, y su símbolo era el de una estrella contenida dentro de una media luna.

Siempre íbamos en coches distintos, pues nadie sabía mi parentesco con ella salvo mi mejor amiga, Ginny Weasly, que siempre me apoyaba en todo y eso me hizo recordar que no podía contarla lo de mi tatuaje. Me hizo sentir fatal pensar en ello.

La recogí en frente de su casa.

-Jo, Herms has llegado más pronto que de costumbre, que ¿intentas batir tu reto en puntualidad?

-No, ¿ pero no te parece que es un poco raro que hoy nos hayan dejado venir de calle...?-murmuré.

-Si, pero no hay de que preocuparse, además me encanta tu blusa...que bonita y original...-observándome.

-Gracias, tu también vas muy bien-dije mirándola de arriba abajo.

Ginny llevaba una camiseta ancha de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros con unas converse.

En el colegio no es que fuese una de las más populares, pero contaba con una panda de amigos en los que podía confiar.

Allí en el colegio, ya cuando estábamos cada uno en su sitio, me di cuenta de que solo nuestro curso iba de calle.

Nos llevaron al salón de actos y allí esperamos para que nos diesen una "noticia importante". Espero que sea interesantepensé, pues me preguntaba que sería tan importante como para que mi hermana fuese al colegio sin decir nada.

Salió la directora Mcgonagall.

-Bien, para hacer esta actividad necesitamos hacer una pequeña elección, pues no todos podréis hacerla. Para que todo el mundo que no sea seleccionada, lo siento y como creemos que tenéis que saberlo os lo explicaremos.

Hace quince años, nació el Elegido- Hubo un murmullo general en el salón de actos pero lo único que hice yo fue preguntar a Ginny.

-¿Quién?-le murmuré.

-Pues el Elegido, el que, llegado el momento junto con la Elegida, salvará al mundo y todo ese rollo...-dijo mirándome como si fuera una obsoleta.

-hummmm- quien se creería esa leyenda, ya la recordaba.

La directora continuó

-Bueno, hoy ha venido para buscar a todas las chicas que hayan nacido el mismo día que él, el diez de Enero.

Mierda pensé, yo había nacido ese mismo día.

De repente salió al escenario un chico alto pelo negro, los ojos marrones inclinados que era muy guapo. De repente sentí algo que me empujaba a mirar hacia atrás, entonces vi caminando hacia el escenario a otro chico alto, con el cabello rubio plateado, y ojos gris intenso y que tenía un aura que le llenaba de poder. Era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida, incluso más que el Elegido. Entonces escuche al que estaba en el escenario.

-Hoy he venido ha buscar a mi Elegida. Me llamo Blaise Él es mi ayudante, Draco.

Prendí mi vista hacia el chico recién llegado.

De repente noté una rozadura en el hombro y comprendí que tenía que salir de allí. Reprimí el impulso de llevarme la mano al hombro y entonces vi que cuando se daba la vuelta para mirarnos a todas que debajo de su camiseta blanca tenía una marca que me resultaba familiar.

Siguió hablando.

-Bien, a todo el que vaya nombrando, va saliendo de la sala y se va a su respectiva clase. Iré por grupos de diez descartando para que esto se vaya vaciando de forma ordenada.

Fue llamando a la gente y la sala se fue vaciando de forma ordenada y enseguida me di cuenta de porque mi hermana se había sacrificado tanto por estar guapa, ella ya sabía lo que iba a pasar hoy.

Quedamos diez personas, pues todas habíamos nacido el diez de Enero.

-Bien, solo habéis nacido diez chicas-dijo y continuó.

-A lo largo de esta semana os iré conociendo mejor. Ahora mismo, empezaré hablando un rato con vosotras en esa habitación, e iré una por una. Antes de empezar con la primera os daré la lista para que entréis una a una.-

Yo iba la última y di gracias a ello. La mala noticia es que casi todas las demás eran amigas de Pansy.

Astoria Greegrass era la primera y llevaba un vestido bastante bonito y me di cuenta de que era la única que llevaba pantalones. Al darse cuenta de esto, una vez que la primera chica se metiera a la habitación, el ayudante de pelo rubio se sentó lejos de nosotras, observándonos.

-Hola, veo que llevas tendencia.- me dijo una chica que no pertenecía al grupo de Pansy.

-Si...¿esto va a ser muy largo?.

-No lo se, la verdad, pero admite que el ayudante esta también muy bueno.

Baje la mirada a mis pies.

-¿A si? No me había fijado -dije.

-¿Qué tal si le saludamos?-Me susurró.

-¿Y porqué tendría que hacerlo? Además, tengo que reconocerlo, me da vergüenza-la susurré también.

-Tranquila, hablaré yo, y le preguntaremos que es lo que quieren saber. Con un poco de suerte podremos contestarles rápido a sus preguntas. -atravesándome con la mirada.

-Bien pero, ¿hablarás tú?-

-Si, venga vamos...-

Nos dirigimos hacia él, caminando despacio pero con ansiedad, por el pasillo del salón de actos. Él nos vio venir y se preparó para lo que se le venía encima.

-Hola, me llamo Luna y me gustaría salir de aquí pronto, igual que mi amiga, así que por que no nos dices que es lo que queréis.

Nos miró extrañado. Me atreví ha hablar.

-¿Qué tienes en el hombro? ¿Alguna caída?

Me miró sorprendido y apurado, como si no hubiera contado con que iba a preguntarle eso.

-Nada.

Tenía una voz que era muy atrayente.

-¿Es que no sabéis para lo que estáis aquí?

Seguí hablando.

-No me interesa ser la elegida, así que porque no nos dices lo que queréis y nos dejáis un poco en paz.

-Pero, ¿de qué vas? Como te atreves ha hablarme así niñata.

-¿Niñata? Eres imbécil o te pinchas algo para ayudarte a serlo.

Empezamos a discutir, era el chico más idiota que había conocido. Toda la buena impresión que me había hecho de él se había esfumado al llamarme niñata. Luna se fue separando poco a poco de nosotros, parecía que no quería salir de allí habiéndose enfrentado a ninguna de nosotros. No intentó separarnos.

Estábamos subiendo el tono y el Elegido parece ser que nos oyó, pero yo ya tenía una excusa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Hablé deprisa antes de que el otro dijera nada.

-Verás, es que necesito ir al baño y él me ha dicho que no podía ser pero como yo lo necesitaba desesperadamente le empezado a gritar.

Me dirigí al ayudante que me miraba con incredulidad.

-Lo lamento.

Me volvió a mirar con incredulidad y después con odio. Pasó algo muy extraño, porque el elegido miró al ayudante como esperando una orden. Fue una mirada fugaz pero fue suficientemente evidente como para que yo me diera cuenta.

-Puedes ir al baño y si alguna lo necesita, también puede ir al baño. Y tú puedes irte, no necesito hacerte una prueba para ver si eres de las siete preliminarmente elegidas. Lo eres.

-¿Qué?-dijo el ayudante.

- Gracias por la oferta, pero no gracias.-contesté rápidamente.

Y me fui a mi clase.

Cuando entré en la clase, todo el mundo estaba hablando, riendo, leyendo... es decir, hora libre.

Me senté con mis amigos y charlé con ellos. A la media hora las demás chicas junto con el Elegido y su ayudante entraron en la clase. La profesora nos dijo que nos sentáramos en nuestros sitios, pero descubrí que, al ir a mi sitio, había un pupitre pegado al pupitre de Ginny, detrás de mí.

Blaise entró con Draco siguiéndole y nos sonrió a todos pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que mi hermana estaba a su lado.

Miré de reojo a Draco que me miró con rencor. Blaise empezó a explicarnos porque había allí dos nuevos pupitres.

-Bien, pues lo que pasa es que a partir de hoy nos uniremos a vuestra clase como compañeros de curso.-

¡No!, pensé. Encima iba a tener a uno de esos pesados cerca de mí. Recé porque fuese el elegido quien se sentara allí, pero una vez más la suerte me jugaba malas pasadas.

-Yo me sentaré delante, con Pansy, y mi ayudante se sentará con Ginny, que le orientará, pero que si no quieres, no hace falta.

Ginn, lejos de decir que no, dijo que estaba encantada. Al dirigirse a sus respectivos asientos, Draco me miró fijamente con odio. La profesora volvió a dar tiempo libre.

Genial, un enemigo más. El otro era mi acosador personal, Ronald Weasley , que me guardaba rencor por no ser su novia y que para mi desgracia era el hermano mayor de Ginny. Estaba en nuestra clase porque había repetido dos veces. La verdad era que ya había salido con casi todas las chicas desesperadas por tener novio, pero afortunadamente yo no me encontraba entre ellas. Nunca había tenido la real necesidad de tener un novio, y menos uno como él. Hablando del rey de Roma, venía hacia mí.

-Hola Hermione. Entonces que ¿te lo has pensado? Menos mal que no eres una posible candidata a ser la Elegida, sino no hubieras venido tan pronto.

-Solo para que me dejases en paz, pagaría por ser la Elegida en estos momentos.

Mi voz ya era cansina, A la vigésima vez va la vencida.

-Te repito por vigésima vez que no estoy interesada en ti y que, para que no me lo vuelvas a preguntar, no lo estaré NUNCA- dije con énfasis. Las personas que estaban a un radio de un metro se dieron cuenta y para mi mayor vergüenza, Draco también.

Ron me agarro de una muñeca y me hizo daño.

-¿Estas segura?- Nunca había pensado que empezaría a agredirme físicamente para conseguir su objetivo.

-Lo tengo más que cristalino.

Me soltó y yo desvié la mirada pero al lugar equivocado, justo donde estaba Draco que también me miraba, como si hubiera estado siguiendo mi conversación con Ron.

El día pasó con claridad y sin ningún otro incidente. Pero en la última hora, la de gimnasia, a las preseleccionadas se les daba Karate. Empezaron a nombrar a las siete Elegidas. No me sorprendió que mi hermana fuera la primera en ser nombrada, pero si que me sorprendió ser la última. No contaba con que, después de mi negación, estuvieran todavía interesados en mí.

-¿Y si no quieres ser la Elegida? ¿Te puedes quedar?

El Elegido habló para responder a mi pregunta.

-No tienes elección.

Me dirigí con las demás, pero eché una mirada a los compañeros que dejaba atrás, vi la cara furiosa y desconcertada de Draco, pero también la de tristeza de Ginny. Siempre habíamos sido pareja de deportes, nunca habría otra persona capaz de seguirme el ritmo como ella. Fuimos al otro gimnasio, el que estaba cerca de los vestuarios. El gimnasio estaba dividido en dos, en cada lado había un maestro del karate. Habló el Elegido.

-Bien, tres personas estarán en la clase avanzada. El maestro cinturón negro os escogerá para la clase normal, no la avanzada ya que el maestro de esta es de otro tipo. Quiero que quede claro que estéis o no en la clase avanzada, todas seréis candidatas para ser mi elegida.

El maestro mencionado fue eligiendo, y cuando quedamos cuatro tardó mucho en decidirse, si entre mi hermana o Milicent Bulstrode, una de sus amigas, pero eligió a Milicent.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra parte. Nadie lo sabía en mi familia, pero yo ya sabía un poquito del tema, en realidad era cinturón negro, pero mejor no mencionarlo, sino tendría que explicárselo a Pansy en casa y no me apetecía. Había un problema, el karate se practicaba por parejas y éramos tres. Tenía la impresión de que el maestro que no había sido nombrado sabía más de lo que aparentaba, como si supiera que yo era cinturón negro.

Habló por primera vez, tenía una voz profunda que te calmaba el espíritu.

-Aprenderéis el arte de una forma más profunda, os he escogido porque todas vosotras ya estáis iniciadas en este arte. Trabajaréis por parejas, pero como sois tres le pediré a Draco que sea nuestro ayudante. Empezaremos por una pequeña prueba de resistencia, doscientas flexiones en el tiempo que necesitéis. Draco sujetará las piernas de una de vosotras, de Pansy exactamente.

Bien, respiré aliviada, pero el maestro se dio cuenta.

-Tú, después de las flexiones harás veinte minutos de carrera continua, en una clase como esta, tenéis que esconder los sentimientos para que el enemigo tengo menos posibilidades de venceros.

No me costó mucho hacer las flexiones ya que a mi maestro le encantaban, el verdadero problema era en la carrera continua, mi record estaba en quince minutos de carrera continua no en veinte.

Pansy y Astoria, que era la otra escogida, empezaron a calentar pero yo tenía que hacer la maldita carrera continua.

Cuando ya llevaba veinte minutos de carrera continua y me decidía a parar, me vino a la cabeza una idea extravagante, podía seguir hasta ya no poder hacer nada. Pasaron diez minutos más, nunca había durado tanto haciendo carrera continua. Salió Draco.

-Puedes dejar de correr, todavía tienes que luchar para saber cual es tu nivel.

-Me pasaría el resto del día corriendo, solo estoy un poco cansada, nunca antes había durado tanto.

Me miró extrañado, pero insistió y no tuve más remedio que parar.

-Tengo que dar una vuelta al patio andando, para estabilizar mi pulso.

-Bien, te esperaré.

Me estudió a lo largo de mi paseo por el patio.

Volví corriendo y entramos en el gimnasio de nuevo. Esta vez fueron mi hermana y Astoria a hacer los veinte minutos de carrera continua. Cuando estas ya estaban en el patio, el maestro me habló.

-Has durado más de lo esperado. Esas dos chicas son cinturón marrón. Han luchado contra Draco que es cinturón negro. Es hora de ver que eres tú.

Draco y yo nos situamos uno enfrente de otro y para su sorpresa hice el saludo de los maestros: puse una muñeca girada en mi cintura y la otra en mi pecho.

Empezamos a luchar, él era un buen contrincante, pero sabía que no utilizaba ni la mitad de su fuerza y a consecuencia yo tampoco lo hacía hasta que me harté.

-Por favor, tómame en serio y pelea de verdad o yo tampoco lo haré.- Cambió de idea y empezó a luchar de forma distinta, más salvaje. Ninguno de los dos ganó el combate, porque ya no podíamos más. El maestro nos paró.

-Ya está bien, es suficiente. A partir de mañana darás esgrima, no puedo enseñarte nada más que ya no sepas. Por supuesto, Draco te ayudará siendo tu pareja.

Sonó el timbre y las tres en la clase avanzada esperaron hasta que todos los alumnos del colegio salieran. El maestro mandó ducharse en los vestuarios a Pansy y a Astoria, pero a mí me dio un desafío.

-Haz unas cien flexiones y después dime como te sientes.

Las hice y cuando iba por la ochenta mi hermana y Astoria se presentaron de nuevo y se sorprendieron al encontrarme haciendo flexiones.

-Podéis iros, Draco os acompañará.- Pero Draco no se movió, sino que me miró fijamente todavía jadeando después del ejercicio, finalmente se fue con ellas, para acompañarlas.

Al terminar las flexiones me sentí como liberada y me fui directa a los vestuarios para ducharme.

Me desnudé y me fui a la ducha más lejana, con agua caliente mis músculos se sintieron mejor, y me relajé, pero esto no duró mucho. Oí un silbido que reconocería hasta que me muriera, era Ron, allí.


	3. Sorteo

**Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo. Puede que después de este tarde un tiempo en volver a actualizar. Estoy liada con los exámenes de la selectividad.**

**Bueno espero que os guste. gracias a todos los que le habéis dado una oportunidad a mi historia. Me encanta esta pareja pero sobre todo Draco!**

**los personajes pertenecen a J. yo los he tomado prestados. También he añadido personajes inventados que nada tienen que ver con la saga.**

**Bueno, que disfruten.**

No me lo podía creer. Después del pedazo de día raro que me había tocado vivir hoy, me encuentro con la última persona que quería ver.

Comprendí que me había estado esperando, cogí corriendo mi toalla y me tapé todo lo que pude con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije con la mejor cara de asco que pude poner.- Vete.

-Me moría de ganas de verte y parece ser que es el momento más mágico en el que nos hemos encontrado. Sin casi ropa que nos impida vivir algo especial que estado esperando toda mi vida, pero antes me tengo que asegurar de que no eres juguetona y de que no escaparás de mi.- Abrió todos los grifos hasta detenerse ante mí.

Me dio un empujón, tuve la pared a escasos centímetros de mi cara y cogió mis manos para sujetármela por detrás de mi espalda. Estaba aterrorizada, pretendía violarme, entonces escuché el sonido de un cinturón cayendo al suelo. _Esto no me puede estar pasando, tiene que ser un sueño_ Empecé a gritar pero mi se veía ahogada por los grifos, escuché otro sonido, un golpe seco de ropa cayendo. Me arrancó la toalla y me giró para que viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer y empecé a llorar y a gritar, a intentar desasirme pero era imposible, después del deporte que había hecho hoy, no me quedaban fuerzas para resistirme. Pedí ayuda a gritos pero no había nadie, era la última que quedaba por la parte de los vestuarios y él se reía de mí, dejándome pedir socorro. Me empezó a pegar y después de un rato dejé de sentir algunas partes de mi cuerpo.

-Eres tan sexi, que lo haremos de todas las formas posibles. No sé si lo vas a disfrutar pero te aseguro que yo sí-dijo con lujuria.

Comencé a rezar a cualquier cosa que se me pasara por la cabeza.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada se oyó un golpe seco y se desmoronó delante de mí. Vi a Draco con una tubería en la mano y mirándome de arriba abajo.

En ese momento sentí un alivio como no había sentido nunca. Dejé de lado que estaba golpeada, y desnuda. No era el tipo de chica que lloraba delante de los demás, pero por alguna razón me abalancé sobre Draco y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Lloré contra su pecho y aunque no me respondió el abrazo no hizo ningún amago para retirarse. Simplemente me dejó hacer. No se cuanto estuvimos así pero volví en mí cuando me di cuenta de que Draco me envolvía en una toalla. Me miró a los ojos y empezó a irse.

-Gracias- dije en un murmullo que si llegó a escuchar.

No se dio la vuelta, pero pude ver como la piel de sus mejillas se estiraba un poco y salió. Yo me vestí, teniendo cuidado con mis heridas que luego me curaría y salí hacia la puerta del colegio medio cojeando hasta llegar hasta mi coche.

Al llegar a casa, nadie se dio cuenta de mis heridas salvo Mary, que me levó a mi habitación y me preparó un baño mientras yo le explicaba entre lágrimas lo que había ocurrido durante todo el día. Me escuchó durante todo el rato como mi madre nunca lo haría, y me acostó. Me dio de comer una sopa caliente y me durmió consolándome. A la mañana siguiente me sentía mejor pero tenía miedo de encontrarme con Ron otra vez, así que me pegué a Ginny. Hoy íbamos todos de uniforme otra vez, Blaise y Draco también.

Entramos en clase y empezamos a hablar como cada mañana. Entonces Ron entró en la clase y empecé a temblar del miedo que tenía. Draco estaba cerca, ya que se sentaba detrás de mí pero yo no dejaba de preguntarme si él haría lo mismo que ayer, si me ayudaría. La verdad, ¿desde cuándo era yo una cobarde?¿Cuándo había empezado a tenerle miedo a Ron?

Ron me miró con cara de suficiencia al ver mi característico moratón en la mejilla. Venía hacia mí, pero le miré con cara de asco. No le dejaría ver que tenía miedo, ni ahora ni nunca. Pasaron los días, y Ron parecía haber desistido. Draco no me hablaba cosa que me molestaba bastante. Haber, ¿como se puede ignorar a una persona como a la mierda después de haberla visto desnuda y golpeada? Pues ahí estaba la prueba, Draco Malfoy lo hacía, y de la manera más efectiva. Algunas veces le pillaba mirándome pero desviaba la mirada enseguida.

Se acercaban las navidades, puesto que estábamos a finales de noviembre, y como no ,en este colegio, que cada día pensaba que era más raro, iba a haber un sorteo para ver quienes cantarían. Estamos hablando de cantar toda la noche en el baile de navidad que se organizaría justo el último día. Joder, como de rápido solucionaban la falta de presupuesto. La verdad es que estaba cabreada por lo que había pasado a penas hacía una hora.

_Flash Back_

_Estábamos en mitad de la clase de matemáticas cuando escuchamos una voz._

_-Atención, Atención, a todos los alumnos de segundo de bachillerato(el último curso antes de la universidad) este año se celebrará un baile de navidad para todo bachillerato. Este año la música la pondrán un Dj y cuatro estudiantes de este último curso. Dos de ellos serán Blaise y Draco que cantarán por sorteo con cualquiera de ustedes.-hizo una pausa para aclararse la voz- Bien, comencemos el sorteo. El alumno que cantará con Blaise será….Pansy Parkinson de su misma clase._

_No se porque no me sorprendía, ella estaba deseándolo y siempre había tenido suerte. Últimamente se había estado rumoreando que ella era la elegida. A mi me daba lo mismo así que me centré en el ejercicio de mates que tenía delante. La directora siguió hablando:_

_-Por último, el alumno que cantará con Draco será… Ginny Weasly también de su misma clase._

_En ese momento, un gran suspiro de alivio se abrió paso por mi boca. Sabía de sobra que a Ginny le encantaría la idea. En realidad Ginny era ese tipo de persona que le agrada a todo el mundo, así que nuestros compañeros no tardaron en darla felicitaciones. Yo la miré con mucho cariño, siempre había pensado en ella como en una hermana. Lo voz de la directora se volvió a escuchar:_

_-Por último, un alumno tendrá que cantar un solo. _

_Me tensé inmediatamente, esta locura aún no había acabado. Me vi rezando otra vez a cualquier cosa que existiera. Haber, sin antes eso de rezar me había ayudado, ¿por qué no ahora?_

_-Será Hermione Granger.- me puse pálida al instante._

_No, no , no, no. Lo de rezar no había salido bien esta vez. También me felicitaron, pero yo estaba encerrada en mi propia fase de negación. _

_La voz de Ginny me sacó de mi mundo:_

_-Herms, tenemos que ir ahora a la sala de música, lo acaba de decir la directora.- me miró preocupada-¿te encuentras bien?- añadió._

_-Si, si, estoy bien, tranquila-la dije levantándome de mesa y siguiendo a los otros cuatro elegidos. La verdad es que estaba cabreada, y un poco asustada. Mi padre siempre me había dicho que no llamara la atención, por eso mismo me habían cambiado el apellido y no lo tenía igual que Pansy. Ella era la heredera, así que yo tenía permanentemente prohibido decir nada sobre ella. Este concierto, no era lo mejor para seguir con la tapadera. Sabía que en cuanto entrara por la puerta de casa, lo primero que haría Pansy sería contárselo a padre. _

_Llegamos al salón de actos. De tanto pensar, no me había dado cuenta de cuando habíamos llegado. Allí nos esperaba la directora, junto con la profesora de música que nos ayudaría a escoger las canciones._

_-Bien, ya estáis aquí. Blaise y Pansy tendrán que cantar un dueto y luego una canción en solitario. Lo mismo que Draco y Ginny. Tú Hermione, tendrás que cantar también dos canciones, y esta tendrán que ser lentas. Serán las del baile principal, así que espero que te esfuerces mucho.-nos explicó la directora._

_-Yo os ayudaré a encontrar vuestro tono y a escoger las canciones- irrumpió de pronto Beth. Ella era la profesora de música. La verdad siempre e había caído muy bien. De hecho, ella había sido la que me había enseñado a tocar el piano en secreto. Me miró y me guiñó el ojo sin que nadie se diera cuenta._

_-Tres veces por semana, vendréis aquí para ensayar. Os daré unos horarios para que sepáis cuando tenéis que venir. Por supuesto, el primer ensayo es obligatorio que lo hagáis con Beth, para que sepa cual es la canción que habéis elegido. Los ensayos serán por la tarde, no os perderéis ninguna clase. También podréis ver los ensayos de los demás-añadió la directora._

_-Volved a clase-finalizó._

_Fin del flash back _

Pues bien, aquí estábamos todos, esperando en frente de la puerta del salón de actos para asistir a nuestro primer ensayo. Mi turno, para desgracia mía era el último. De hecho agradecía que la directora, que sabía que Pansy y yo éramos hermanas, hubiera llamado a nuestros padres para decirles porque íbamos llegar tarde. También le había dicho los horarios, así que estaba salvada de ser castigada por mi padre por llegar tarde a casa. De lo que nadie me iba a salvar era de haber sido elegida para esto. Sabía que mi padre odiaba que yo llamase la atención y ya una vez me había pegado por resaltar por encima de Pansy. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que de vez en cuando le diera un flus extraño y me pegara. Suspiré pensando en lo que me esperaba en casa. El primer turno era de Blaise y Pansy; el segundo de Draco y Ginny; y el último el mío. Era una hora cada uno por lo que tendría que aprovechar esas horas para estudiar. Haber, estudiar siempre me había parecido fácil, pero sabía que tenía que medirme para sacar notas por debajo de las de Pansy, lo cual tampoco era muy difícil porque gracias a dios, ella sacaba también buenas notas. De tanto pensar ya había pasado una hora, y le tocaba el turno a Ginny, que me invitó a su ensayo. Acepté enseguida porque me había susurrado que no quería quedarse a solas con Draco. Entré con ellos, y saludé a Beth. Me senté en un sillón de espectadora. Estuvieron discutiendo quince minutos sobre cual canción cantarían a dúo. Luego le tocó a turno a Ginny de escoger la que cantaría sola. Draco ya la tenía elegida, así que se sentó lejos de mí a esperar. Vamos, ni que yo tuviera la lepra o algo parecido. Él me seguía ignorando como siempre. De hecho, estaba empezando a sospechar que le pasaba algo conmigo porque con Ginny no era así. Resoplé con furia y miré de nuevo hacia Ginny. Parece ser que no se decidía entre dos canciones, se acercó a mí y me pidió consejo. Yo la dije que cantara algo con ritmo, porque yo tenía la obligación y resalto obligación, de cantar dos canciones lacrimógenas para bailar lento. Al instante se decidió y empezaron a ensayar. Para la canción del dueto habían escogido "Airplanes" de B.O.B. ft. Hayley Williams. La verdad es que cantaban bastante bien. También estuvieron haciendo algunos cambios a la canción. No les dio tiempo a ensayar sus canciones porque su hora de ensayo terminó. Habían estado todo el tiempo haciendo cambios en la canción del dueto.

-Ginny lo habéis hecho genial.

-Si bueno, pero tenemos que hacer todavía algunos cambios más.

-¿Más todavía?-dije sorprendiéndome.-pero si habéis estado toda la hora haciendo cambios. Además recordad que tenéis que cantar vuestros solos.

-Si lo sé, tranquila aún faltan tres semanas para el baile.-dijo suspirando.

Cambié rápidamente de tema.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte a mi ensayo.

-Sabes que si me quedaré. No podría faltar a ningún ensayo tuyo. Amo como cantas.-dijo con cara de adoración.

Puse los ojos en blanco. A parte de Beth, ella era la única que conocía como era yo realmente. Me empecé a sentir culpable por no hablarla de la marca, pero le había prometido a Mary que no se lo contaría a nadie. Últimamente me daba algunos problemas, sobre todo en las clases de esgrima que compartía con Draco, en las que, como no, mantenía silencio. Sólo me hablaba para decirme las correcciones en las posturas. Parecía como si estuviera escondiendo como era realmente.

-Bueno Hermione, mira estas canciones son las que van con lo que te han pedido. Una de ellas vas a tener que tocarla tú con el piano.- dijo Beth, que se acercó a nosotras con un cuaderno.

-Draco, tu también te quedarás a escuchar a Hermione-le dijo Ginny, bueno, más bien parecía estar ordenándoselo, pero añadió al final-además, si acaba rápido, podemos adelantar con nuestras canciones.

Draco se quedó pensativo un rato, decidiendo que iba a hacer. La verdad es que en mi fuero interno deseaba que se fuera. No es que fuera precisamente muy tímida, pero no me gustaba cantar delante de desconocidos, y en especial sobre todo de Draco. No sabía si me odiaba o que le pasaba conmigo, pero si seguía sin hablarme juro que no respondía de mis actos. En mis fantasías, yo me ponía delante de él, muy seria, y le preguntaba cara a cara cosas tipo:"¿Qué te pasa conmigo?" o "¿De qué vas?". Claro que esa era mi yo guay, decidida, y sin miedo a nada. Bueno, todo el mundo tiene derecho a soñar ¿no?.

-Me parece lógico-dijo sentándose en frente de donde estaba el piano.

Vaya respuesta, quien entiende a los hombres. Dicen que son simples. Pues creo que Draco Malfoy es único en su especie. Era el ser humano más incomprensible que había conocido en toda mi vida.

Al final, se reunieron Ginny, Beth y Draco para elegir ellos las canciones que quería escuchar. Estuve esperando diez minutos para ver cuales habían escogido. Cada uno había señalado la que quería escuchar. La verdad es que casi había pasado la hora porque había calculado mal, había estado media hora eligiendo las canciones no diez minutos. Empecé a reconocer que cada vez que me abstraía en mi mente, se me iba la noción del tiempo. Solo me iba a dar tiempo a una canción así que escogí la que había preferido a Beth, de alguna forma sentía que tenía que ser la primera. Ella me había marcado con un círculo la que quería. Era una de Beyoncé. La verdad es que no me extrañaba, era su fan número uno. La canción era la de "The best thing i never had". Me dirigí al piano y empecé a tocar. Olvidé quienes estaban, cerré los ojos y empecé a cantar.

What goes around comes back around (hey, my baby)

What goes around comes back around (hey, my baby)

What goes around comes back around (hey, my baby)

What goes around comes back around (hey, my baby)

There was a time

I thought, that you did everything right

No lies, no wrong

Boy I, must've been outta my mind

So when I think of the time that I almost loved you

You showed you ass and I saw the real you

Thank God you blew it

Thank God I dodged the bullet

I'm so over you

So baby good lookin' out

I wanted you bad

I'm so through with it

Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had

You turned out to be the best thing I never had

And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had

I bet it sucks to be you right now

So sad, you're hurt

Oh, did you expect me to care?

You don't deserve my tears

I guess that's why they ain't there

When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you

You showed you ass and I saw the real you

Thank God you blew it

Thank God I dodged the bullet

I'm so over you

So baby good lookin' out

I wanted you bad

I'm so through with it

Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had

I said, you turned out to be the best thing I never had

And I'll never be the best thing you never had

Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right now

I know you want me back

It's time to face the facts

That I'm the one that's got away

Lord knows that it would take another place, another time,

Another world, another life

Thank God I found the good in goodbye

I used to want you so bad

I'm so through it that

Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had

You turned out to be the best thing I never had

And I will always be the, best thing you never had

I used to want you so bad

I'm so through it that

Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had

Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had

Oh I will never be the best thing you never had

Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now

Goes around, comes back around

Goes around, comes back around

Bet it sucks to be you right now

Goes around, comes back around

Bet it sucks to be you right now

Goes around, comes back around

Bet it sucks to be you right now.

Una vez que toqué el último acorde, miré a Beth. La verdad es que yo sabía que esta canción no la podía tocar en el baile de navidad pero sabía que a ella le encantaba. Era una forma de agradecerla todo lo que había hecho por mí. Ella se acercó corriendo hacia mi y me abrazó. Ginny me miraba con adoración. Cuando miré a Draco, me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando con sorpresa, como si no se o pudiera creer. Ja, seguro que creía que cantaba mal o algo por el estilo. Pues mira guapo (¿guapo?) al final no cantaba tan mal eh?

Le miré y enarqué una ceja. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándole, por lo que recompuso su cara de "soy mejor que el resto del mundo + me da igual lo que penséis de mi".

-Ya se ha terminado la hora- dijo y salió del salón de actos. No podía decir un hasta mañana o un simple adiós, no, tenía que deleitarnos con una de sus frases inteligentes. Puse los ojos en blanco y, junto con Beth y Ginny me dirigí también a la salida.

Cuando vino mi coche a recogerme, empecé a pensar en todo lo que me había pasado en tan solo tres meses. De repente, el colegio se había convertido en una locura. La verdad es que no pensé en lo que mi padre me iba a hacer hasta que llegué a la puerta de casa. Me entró un ligero temblor. Cuando entré a casa, mi padre estaba en el recibidor, esperándome con cara de furia y un cinturón en la mano. Sabía muy bien lo que me esperaba así que en vez de resistirme, me fui a los establos seguida de mi padre. Si, en mi casa había de todo, hasta teníamos piscina. Cuando llegamos allí, mi padre empezó a azotarme sin avisar. Caí al suelo con una mueca de dolor. Sabía que odiaba que gritara por lo que me mordí el labio para que no se me escapara ninguno.

Al cabo de unos cuantos latigazos con el cinturón, sentí que me envolvía la negrura de la inconsciencia.

**Quizás me haya pasado un poco con el personaje del padre de hermione! Es demasiado malo, espero que mas adelante pueda remediarlo un poco.**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**A los fans de esta pareja les digo que pronto habrá lemon, o eso quiero porque no se muy bien como gracias a los que siguen mi fic. Añado que las canciones que he escogido en realidad las ha escogido mu hermana que me está apoyando. En cuanto a las canciones, siempre podéis escoger e imaginar las que vosotros queráis, el caso es que disfrutéis!**


	4. Verdades

**Holaaaa! Siento haber tardado tanto en seguir con el fic, pero después de la selectividad vinieron las notas, el viaje de fin de curso... intentaré ahora que tengo más tiempo, subir más capitulos.**

**Como siempre, he de mencionar que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a J. aunque otros personajes si que son inventados.**

**Espero que os guste el cap y que disfrutéis.**

**VERDADES**

Me desperté como todos los días, solo que esta vez no sentía mi cuerpo. Siempre pasaban unos días antes de reponerme por completo de los episodios de mi padre. La verdad es que hasta que llegué a casa de Ginny para recogerla, no fui consciente de lo que hacía realmente. Al ser mi mejor amiga, supo al instante lo que me había pasado. No me abrazó, porque sabía que me dolería, simplemente me dio un beso y dejó que me recostara en su regazo. Empecé a pensar en que últimamente había sido demasiado feliz para mi gusto, sería más cuidadosa. Ahora que mi padre sabía a que hora llegaría a casa, no volvería a hacerlo hasta que hubiera otro motivo. El trayecto hasta el colegio fui otra nebulosa, pero fue cuando tomé realmente conciencia de mí misma. Al entrar en clase intenté aparentar normalidad, pero mi hermana estaba allí, mirándome. Lo hacía, no con triunfo ni felicidad, me miraba con arrepentimiento, compasión. Sabía desde hacía tiempo, que mi hermana no me odiaba, pero que no nos caíamos bien. Eso no significaba que me deseara lo que me hacía mi padre de vez en cuando. Hoy no tenía fuerzas para nada, así que me senté en mi mesa y apreté mi frente contra la fría mesa. En ese momento, entraron Blaise y Draco como si fueran los amos del lugar. Apreté la mandíbula, odiaba de verdad ese tipo de actitud, pero seguía sin tener fuerzas así que cerré los ojos. Sabía que Ginny me cuidaría hoy manteniendo alejado a Ron de mi, de él no tenía que preocuparme. Noté como Draco, me taladraba con su mirada de acero desde su mesa detrás de mí, pero logré ignorarle. Ese mismo día, pasó rápidamente, puesto que no estaba atendiendo nada. Tenía frío, pero sabía que era por la fiebre, entonces sentí como algo líquido en la espala. Mierda, no podría ser el peor momento. Las vendas que Mary me había puesto se habían aflojado, y la sangre estaba deslizándose por mi espalda. Tenía que irme pero me estaba mareando debido a la pérdida de sangre. Entonces escuché una voz como en la lejanía que provenía de detrás de mí.

-Profesora, me preguntaba si me dejaría acompañar a Hermione a la enfermería, no tiene buen aspecto.-dijo Draco con calma, dejando a toda la clase estupefacta, incluyéndome a mí.

-Sí, claro, tienes razón no tiene muy buena cara.-su tono maternal llegó hasta mis oídos.

De repente, sentí que la silla en la que estaba sentada era apartada, y como unos brazos fuertes me elevaban sujetándome por las rodillas y la espalda. El dolor me dejó sin aliento, pero pronto supe que habíamos dejado la clase, puesto que los murmullos se iban apagando junto con los intentos de la profesora de mantener el silencio. Por otro espacio de tiempo perdí la consciencia pero al recuperarla, me di cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería. Él estaba allí. Haber, este tío era bipolar o que. Primero me ignora y ahora este repentino interés por mi salud. Yo no me tragaba este acto de buena voluntad, seguro que algo quería.

Estaba tumbada boca abajo y parecía ser que me habían cambiado las vendas. Malfoy me miraba, bueno, más bien me taladraba con los ojos, supongo que esperando una explicación por lo que le había pasado a mi espalda. Guardé silencio decidida a no darle esa satisfacción. Enarcó su ceja derecha, y me deleitó con su famosa sonrisa torcida. Espera un momento, he dicho me deleitó? No, no , no. Con ese gesto suyo supe al instante que estaba disfrutando de las expresiones que pasaban por mi cara.

Bueno, en resumen, mi boca estaba sellada, de mis labios no saldría una palabra mas que las necesarias para salir corriendo de allí.

-Gracias.-dije al tiempo que me levantaba. Sentí un pequeño mareo que hizo que me tambaleara un poco pero logre dominarlo por completo.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?- dijo interponiéndose entre la puerta y yo.

-Vuelvo a la clase- intenté esquivarle pero se anticipó a mis movimientos.

-Antes tendrás que decirme que te ha pasado en la espalda.

Enarqué una ceja intentando imitarle. Si claro, este pensaba que le iba a decir algo.

-No te metas en mis asuntos- respondí rápidamente, dejando claro que no iba a contarle nada de nada. Genial, ahora iba tener que vérmelas con el modo Malfoy/samaritano/yo-soy-el-mejor-de-todos.

Le mandé varias miradas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación en cuanto a la furia que sentía. Entonces se acercó a mi y me miró directo a los ojos. Sentí un cosquilleo y una sensación extraña hizo que me doliera la cabeza. No se como lo supe, pero de repente noté que Malfoy estaba en mi cabeza, examinándola, pero sobre todo centrado en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, cosa que realmente yo quería olvidar. Evocamos la imágenes de cuando había llegado tarde a casa, mi padre con el cinturón, levantando el brazo para coger impulso…

-NO!-grité al tiempo que lo expulsaba de mis pensamientos, no quería recordar esos momentos. Aún seguían en mi mente aunque él no los pudiera ver. Corrí hasta la esquina más cercana de la enfermería apoyándome en ella, cerrando los ojos pero sin poder quitarme esas escenas que tanto me atormentaban. Lloré como nunca había hecho, desahogándome, cuando sentí un brazo rodearme el hombro. Al principio me asusté, creyendo que era mi padre, pero de pronto el olor a menta me recordó que era Malfoy quien estaba a mi lado. No sé como paso, pero de pronto me vi abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas, como si no quisiera que se fuera. Él me respondió con suavidad sabiendo que todavía tenía las heridas en mi espalda. ¿Desde cuándo este y yo teníamos tantas confianzas? Me di cuenta de que le estaba enseñando mi lado vulnerable a la persona menos recomendada de todas. Me separé de él lentamente, pero no pude mirarle a los ojos así que los cerré.

Respiré profundamente aún sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada. Sentí que unos dedos acariciaban mis mejillas, y que además estaban fríos.

-Tienes mucha fiebre-dijo en apenas un susurro.

Me volvió a acercar a él, a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la esquina. Me hizo sentarme en su regazo y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, haciendo que mi pelo cubriera mis facciones. Su mano se centro en acariciar mis rizos que estaban hechos un desastre. Cerré los ojos, pensando en la suerte que tenía de que nadie se hubiera enterado de la marca. Sólo sabía que en ese momento la marca vibrara de alguna forma. Pensando en esto, me quedé dormida.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco. Estaba oscuro y sentí que ya no estaba en el suelo, sino tumbada en la cama de la enfermería. Me revolví un poco, fue entonces cuando sentí que mi brazo estaba rodeando la cadera del que ,reflexioné en segundos, debía ser Draco. Por otra parte, él me aprisionaba en un abrazo, rodeándome la cabeza, y sujetándome contra él. En ese momento no pensé en más que en acercarme a el, por lo que mi respiración golpeaba en su cuello. Parecía que él aún estaba dormido y yo no tenía intención de moverme.

De repente entró en la habitación Blaise, creyendo que solo estaba Draco, ya que el cuerpo de él tapaba el mío, puesto que ambos dormíamos de lado.

-Draco, se que no estas dormido, hace dos años que no duermes así que no intentes fingir.-paró un momento, esperando una respuesta. Empezó a acercarse a la cama, así que cerré mis ojos apresuradamente. Escuché salir de sus labios una exclamación susurrada.-"Joder, está dormido de verdad, encima pegado a Granger"

Se escuchaban sus pasos más de cerca, supongo que había decidido despertar a Draco.

-Hey Draco despierta- susurró para no despertarme a mi también.- Vamos tío-añadiendo a todo eso unos suaves golpes en su hombro.

Al principio sentí como él señor bella durmiente respondía apretándome aún más a él, cosa a lo que yo respondí, aunque en ningún momento abrí los ojos. Me estrujó entre sus brazos antes de abrir los ojos, intentando enfocar algo. Miró hacia Blaise todavía confuso, y momentos después me miraba a mí. Volví a cerrar los ojos haciéndome la dormida.

-Os habéis saltado casi todas las clases. Aún faltan las dos últimas.-le dijo Blaise a Draco, poniéndolo al día.

Draco que aún no había hablado, posó su mano en mi frente, pero debe ser que dudó al tomar mi temperatura, así que acercó sus labios a mi frente. Su mano derecha aún seguía aferrada a mi pelo y mi brazo aún rodeaba su cadera.

-Aún sigue teniendo fiebre, pero tiene menos-susurró por lo bajini.

-¿Tiene fiebre? Lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es dormir, pero llevándotela así de clase has llamado demasiado la atención. Me escogiste de entre nuestros amigos y tú guardia personal porque aparte de que soy lo más parecido que tienes a un hermano, sabías que conmigo podrías pasar desapercibido. ¿Por qué te preocupas por ella?-continuó Blaise- además, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero has dormido, tío, y me ha costado despertarte.-se quedó callado, esperando una respuesta.

-No sé que me pasa con ella. Es como si de repente, todos mis instintos me dijeran que no me separe de su lado, que está hecha para mi y yo estoy hecho para ella. Cuando he visto lo que ha sufrido, una furia que nunca había experimentado ha recorrido todo mi cuerpo. Además, la marca, tu ya sabes cual, la que tengo en el hombro, vibra cuando estoy cerca de ella, desprende una calidez que llega hasta mi frío corazón. Estoy volviendo a sentir, recuperando mis emociones. Solo de pensar que tengo que separarme de ella hace que me duela el corazón.-dijo Draco todo seguido, con una pasión y una convicción que hicieron que Blaise temblara ligeramente.

-Debería consultárselo al gran sabio del oeste. Él te dará las respuestas qu…-se paró de pronto.

La camisa de Draco estaba ligeramente abierta y contemplaba la marca de la que estaba hablando antes su amigo. Se quedó boquiabierto. La marca de Draco había cambiado, se había extendido. Draco también se quedó mudo. Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirarme.

-No puede ser.-dijo en apenas un susurro.

Sentí como poco a poco me abría la camisa, pero antes de que llegara más lejos abrí los ojos aterrada separándome de él bruscamente. Me bajé de la cama corriendo y volví a ocupar de nuevo la esquina a la que ,horas antes de que el sueño me hubiera vencido, había recurrido. Miré con desconfianza primero a Blaise y después a Draco. Ambos intentaban enfocar su mirada en mi hombro, puesto que mi camisa se había descolocado. No pude esconder que yo también tenía la marca, y que se había extendido igual que la de Draco.

-Eres tú…-dijo un asombrado Draco.

Haber, esperad un momento, que demonios estaba pasando aquí. Que si soy yo? Haber soy Hermione Granger por si todavía no os habíais enterado.

-¿Qué pasa con vosotros?- me estaba agobiando con tanta atención en mi por parte de los dos.

-Escucha un momento, debes calmarte, aún tienes fiebre y puedes tener una recaída en cualquier momento.-se apresuró Draco a aclarar.

-Quiero que me digáis porque tengo la marca en el hombro, quiero saber porque la tienes tu también. Qué soy, qué eres tú.

-Está bien, pero ahora lo mejor será volver a clase. El recreo acabará en diez minutos y os habéis saltado demasiadas clases.- respondió Blaise en tono conciliador.

-Te lo explicaré todo al terminar las clases, de todas formas tenemos que quedarnos para lo del maldito concierto.

Ante este comentario sonreí levemente, al menos algo teníamos en común.

**Que os a parecido?¿? No me ha salido muy largo pero bueno, la inspiración es así jajajajaj**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis mi fic! Ya saben acepto sugerencias y criticas de todo tipo!**


End file.
